My sisters back, when's the hell breaking loose?
by milacarr
Summary: First of a three part cross over series.Old friends are found again. Some live, some die. Mostly just a prequel to the real story.
1. In which a spell is performed

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Chris, Amanda, and Natalie. Though even some days I doubt even that.

A/N- This story has been pestering me for a while, actually. I know pretty much where it's going, but I'm open to helpful suggestions. And also, for some odd reason, the song Volcano by Damien Rice is pretty much this whole thing's theme song. If it needed one, that is.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willow sighed bitterly as she shelved the books that Giles deemed 'too dark 'for her. Giving a mental shrug, she shelved the last one and then moved her attention to the pile of books he had left for her to study. Settling in at a desk, she pulled one heavy, musty leather bound book towards her and opened it carefully. Beginning to peruse the vellum pages, a specific spell caught her eye. What was this? Hmm, this might be useful. Beginning to mentally translate the passage, she smiled inwardly. Old Latin, of course. Something about destinies, finding your inner being and everything. Willow stood and gathered what she needed, rosemary and honeysuckle incense for cleansing and strength. White candles to form the circle, a ribbon to bind 'round her wrist.

Moving to the center of the library, she set out the candles, lighting each with a simple thought. She stepped into the circle and stood while she placed the incense, allowing herself to breathe in the scents while she centered herself. She began the spell, chanting slowly at first until her eyes began to roll inwards, and her voice began to sound as if there were two Willow's chanting. A girl appeared in the circle with Willow, and it was her voice that blended with Willow's. The girl was still see through, non corporeal, as if she were a ghost. And oddly enough, Natalie looked exactly like Willow, except for Natalie being a few pounds heavier. The girls' voice began to fade out, and she circled around Willow, studying her.

"You've summoned me." The girl stated.

"I did?"Willow asked.

The girl shrugged for a moment. "I suppose it is because I am you and you are me. Just… different." She paused for a moment. "Okay, like that made so much sense. I am like you, a magic user." She answered, looking pleased with herself that she had gotten at least that much out.

"A magic user? Good or bad?" Willow questioned once more.

"Time will reveal itself." The girl answered, smiling softly. "And don't jump my case on that, I don't know exactly what it means. Take my place." The girl directed. The girl began to solidify a bit, fading into being slowly.

"What's your name?" Willow asked.

"They call me Natalie." She answered, reaching out a hand as if a handshake were required at that moment. "You'll be taking over my life in my realm, while I will see to yours here." Natalie winked a bit as she took Willows hand, placing her own against Willows.

"Why should I trust you?" Willow narrowed her eyes, trying to be tough. Natalie nearly laughed.

"You think you're the only one raised on a hell mouth Willow? Now hush and take my damned place." Natalie ordered.

At that, Willow finally clasped Natalie's hand, and Willow began to fade as if she were a ghost. Natalie winked into solidarity, as Willow, just as Willow appeared in Natalie's 'realm'.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willow stumbled into the grass, as if someone had pushed her off the last step of a staircase. Landing flat on her back, she panted softly as she found the wind that had been knocked from her sails. Opening her eyes, she found two pairs of concerned brown eyes peering down at her. A boy that looked like a young Xander offered her a hand, and she took it, allowing him to pull her up.

"Rough ride eh Nat?" the boy asked as he brushed a hand down the back of her clothes. A girl walked around the circle, extinguishing the candles of the circle as best she could. It wasn't the proper way to close a circle, but it was all she could do at the moment.

"She could've warned me." Willow grumbled.

The girl looked around, and then pressed a finger to her lips in the universal gesture to be quiet. Gathering up the candles, she kicked dirt over the fire near the wood line, and grabbed both their hands. Leading them quickly across a vacant lot, then through a few streets and to a house. Pushing open the front door, then ushering them in before shutting the door behind them.

"Mom, Dad, we're back." The brown haired girl called down the hallway before leading them down a hallway and into a bedroom. She closed the door behind them.

"I assume that you and Nat didn't have a lot of time to talk in the exchange, did you?" She asked quietly.

"No, we didn't. My name is Willow, let's start there." Willow offered her hand. The girl bowed from the waist, ignoring the hand. The boy, leaning against the closet at this point, straightened up and bowed formally as well.

"My name is Amanda. This is Chris." She introduced. She gestured for Willow to sit, then stretched as she took off her coat, then hung it up on a coat rack behind the door.

"So, was Natalie working a spell tonight as well, or was she…" Willow let her voice trail off.

"I must tell you what we're dealing with." Chris cut in. He pushed up and rummaged under the bed before pulling out a few cans of soda.

"You're in the same dimension. Just Florida instead of California." Chris passed her one can before tossing a can at the back of Amanda's head. Amanda just lifted a hand and caught it without turning.

"Is Amanda a slayer too?" Willow asked. She looked down, noticing she was quite a few years younger. Popping the top on the soda, she sipped at it gently. Willow would ask about their ages soon enough.

"No. Let's just say it's… interesting." Chris opened his own soda before taking a deep guzzle.

"You have a vampire named Angel in your California, don't you?" Amanda turned, and then sat on the bed as she frowned at her soda.

"Yeeees.." Willow answered, not knowing why they would ask about Angel.

"Liam McEwan, born 1727 in the port city of Galway, located in Ireland?" Amanda pressed her.

"Peachy with a side of keen so far." Willow chirped, recalling the entry on Angelus that was in Giles' watcher diaries.

"Natalie is his sister." Chris simply cut in. He drained his soda and tossed the can into the waste bin in the corner.

"She's not a vampire though. No other vampire besides Angel has a soul and she wasn't all growly." Willow protested.

"Natalie is not a vampire. She's… eh, something else. Perhaps we should talk about why you are here, no?" Amanda waved a hand slightly, as if to call the attention back to her.

"We've got a hell mouth to close here." Chris said simply.

"Why do you need me? Natalie was working with spells just a few moments ago." Willow protested again.

"Willow, Natalie is but a child in the era. She cannot access her full abilities. None of us can here. We're supposed to 'grow up' or something." There was some heavy emphasis put on the growing part from Amanda to Chris.

"I suppose we should get you caught up on what you need to know here." Chris scratches the back of his head.

"That would be nice, to be honest. Since you both know so much about me." Willow crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm a slayer." Chris says simply, and waits for a argument.

"Slayers are girls. Nice try bub." Willow frowns.

"Some people present were playing with some magic they shouldn't have been able to access yet, and called me up. Hell, I'm just supposed to be some little backup support thing. Research boy, supporting hug man. Food finder." Chris snipes out at Amanda.

"That's lovely, heh heh. Hush now Chris dear, why wont we? Anyways, I'm a day walking vampire. Old, never lost our soul. Not those blighters like Angelus now. It's what happens when you take a leprechaun and mix 'er up with a vampire. It's also what Natalie is, the leprechaun part, and if you'd thought to consult the amended Watchers Diaries, you'd have realized an orb of thessula wasn't even necessary to help Angel. Natalie's going to fix Liam there for you, so that's what she's doing there, if you'd wanted to ask." Amanda began to ramble, finally getting to the point.

"Leprechauns? Jesus, and I'd thought I'd heard it all." Willow sighed, letting her face drop into her hands. "Why do you need me if you know so much?" Willow asked.

"We're young." Chris said, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, and? So am I." Willow grunted.

"But you've had years to work on your ability. The only reason we even know so much right now is because we've been awakened. But we've only been awakened three days ago. Natalie woke us up when she realized that the hell mouth was opening." Chris tried to explain.

"How was Natalie awakened?" Willow asked, honestly having no clue. Then again, she didn't know much about the things the children were speaking of.

"Leprechauns retain their memories, passing them down from person to person through the familial lines. A Leprechaun only dies when the next in their line is born, usually a grandmother to a granddaughter, or grandfather to a grandson. Unfortunately, Natalie didn't find Liam until just recently, and she was looking for him when she felt you reaching out in your own spells. She connected with you, trading places with you in hopes that you could help us while helping her brother as well." Chris blurted out, getting excited, and more muddled, as he went around.

"How old ARE you guys anyways?" Willow looked at each of them in turn.

"Thirteen." Amanda pointed to herself.

"Twelve" Chris nodded a little.

"That's far too young. You aren't even out of middle school" Willow blustered.

"Natalie's turning twelve in two weeks." Chris said helpfully. Amanda elbowed him roughly, and then chucked a thumb towards the pallet on the floor. "Okay, so she's really about eighteen, but… she had to make herself younger to watch us or something like that.

"Chris, hit the hay. School is soon." Amanda merely said, then pointed towards two twin beds. "Willow, take the one on the right."

Willow merely nodded dumbly and moved to the bed to think. Pulling down the covers, she crawled in and nested into the thick comforter. These two were just kids. Kids kids, even younger than Buffy and herself and Xander, and… well, everyone when they had started. Sure, they needed help. And she would help them, but weren't there adults out there ready to protect them? Willow turned over on her side, pushing the thought from her minds. There would be more time in the morning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Natalie was closing the circle in the library. After finishing, Natalie smoothed her hands down her forest green dress, and eyed the sneakers and tights. 'I may be older, but I still dress like an eleven year old.'

"Willow, were you casting a spell again?" Giles demanded of her as he came in through the library doors.

Natalie ducked her head shyly, as if she had been caught." Sorry Giles, I just couldn't help a little one." She actually blushed when she said it, scuffing the toe of one sneaker into the desk before jumping off it.

"Alright Willow, but no more. Tonight, at the very least." Giles admonished, and then looked warmly upon her. "Shouldn't you be getting home? Its getting late and you should rest before school tomorrow."

Natalie nodded, scooping up the bag near the desk, patting the cross around her neck. "Sure Giles. See ya bright and early in the am, right?" At his nod she skipped away, out into the hall, leaving a bewildered Giles behind her.

"Girl gets stranger and stranger by the day, that she does." Giles mumbled before taking his glasses off and beginning to polish them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Natalie was finding her way to her brother's mansion, actually very near now. She tugged on her cross as she stepped from the street to the curve, staring at the gates surrounding the mansion. It was nearing dawn, and although she hadn't taken then entire time to get there, she had taken the time to strip off those god awful tights, and to carefully stow both the tights and the sneakers in the book bag before calling cotton fibers to her, forming a pair of nylons that clad her legs, and a pair of really cool looking calf length brown boots. All in all, the ensemble made her look at least eighteen. But more so, it was exactly what she would have worn. Nodding to herself, she pushed open the gate and slipped up the walk to the doors of the mansion before knocking there at the door.

It was a few moments before Liam answered and even then he blinked at her for a few moments. His hair was tousled, his shirt hanging open and unbuttoned, as if he had just come from sleep.

"What's up Willow?" He asked, looking around as if something was wrong.

"Hello, brother mine. Missed me?" Natalie spoke in Gaelic, but most importantly, she added their family motto onto the end. Their secret code between brother and sister, the one that no one else would ever know to use. 'With a strong hand' had become their own private joke for their strict father.

Angel blinked deeply before grabbing her and pulling her into the mansion.

"Willow, this isn't funny. How'd you find her?" Angel demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Liam, it's me. I just look a lot like Willow right now." Natalie insisted. "I've been sent here." She said softly.

Angel roared, pushing her up against the wall, his forearm at her throat. "Angelie's been dead for two hundred years!" he growled out between gritted teeth.

With that, the one called Natalie, once known as Angelie, pressed her hands against her elder brother's cheeks. She held them within her cupped hands and whispered one soft Latin word."Remember".


	2. Chocolate is best eaten, not worn

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the basic plot, and a few characters. I believe the rest belongs to Joss. :)

A/N- Just for clarification, sometimes Natalie still calls Angel Liam, and Spike still sometimes calls Natalie Angelie or Ang, but it's just the way things would go if this would happen, I think.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the very moment that Natalie had uttered that very important Latin word, her mind had brushed Angel's, and rooted out the memories that she knew were there. Probing them out, and then retreating. The whole thing had probably taken a whole second, and now Angel had released her, falling into a heap. Angel growled loudly, clutching his head and writhing around in obvious pain. Natalie pushed into a kneel and pulled his head onto her lap, pushing his hands away to stroke over his hair, his temples. Of course, Angel would have a hard time with it as his demon fought with his very nature.

"Shusha love, shusha now." Natalie crooned as she stroked her warm hands over his cool skin. Angel would be coming out of it soon, back to her own Liam. Green eyes watched him carefully as he began to slow, began to still as he finally quieted. His eyes looked up, searching for her and then found her there. A smile crooked one half of his lips, not spreading into a full grin, but instead staying her saucy elder brother. Elder by maybe ten minutes, she smirked inwardly.

"I did miss you, you know Angelie" Angel spoke to her, his accent thickening with each word. His hand found the marble floor under him and he levered himself up, stretching as he did so.

"By the Saints, ye did." Natalie reverted to her own almost two hundred and fifty year old self. Patting down her borrowed body, she scooted back towards the wall and reclined there. Crossing her legs at the ankles, then fixing her gaze on him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. Not everyone is able to live continuously for two hundred years."

"Aye, bu' i's alright there sweetlin'." Liam drawled out his words, his mirth allowing his mouth to finally spread into a full grin. "Needed the time away from Ma and Da" he finished, the smile vanishing.

Natalie just nodded, rolling her shoulders as she struggled to relax. She turned to look around them, pushing to her feet. She scooped up the witch's backpack and strolled along the hallway of the mansion, booted heels clicking across the floor. Liam hopped up and followed her, a little curious.

"What're ye doin' now?" He questioned as he followed. Mentally shaking his head at himself, he stretched his mouth as he tried to go for that neutral American accent he'd been pulling off for the last eighty years or so. "Not that you aren't welcome here or none like t'at, but I dinnae think…" Liam trailed off as she came to the kitchen and began to rummage through the refrigerator.

Natalie pulled out of the fridge then, turning to deposit her plunder on the counter. Kicking the fridge shut, she surveyed the slim pickings. A jar of cocktail onions, some sourdough bread, some leftover chocolate raspberry mousse cake, a few slices of cheese and ham. Angel lifted a brow at his sister as she began to make a ham and cheese on the sourdough. However, he stopped her as she reached for the cake.

"I'm to be warning you I'm supposin'. Spike isn't a very happy bloke when one steals his chocolate cake." Liam began to put the cake back into the fridge.

"Spike? You've still got that pansy assed ponce around then, do you?" Natalie tilted her head, curiously looking at her brother. She didn't hear the bleach blonde come up behind her, but rather felt him when he got close enough. Angel however, hadn't noticed as he was still trying to get into the fridge.

"Let the chit 'ave the cake then, eh mate?" Spike broke off. "If Red wanted the cake that badly, she could have just asked. "He finished, opening the jar of onions and fishing one out. Liam straightened up, and looked at Spike. Instantly Spike straightened up, nostrils flaring. "Red's not Red and you ain't Angel. What's going on?" He demanded, reaching out to grip Natalie around the upper arm.

"Such a greeting to give the old flame, eh William?" Natalie grinned at the vampire as she leaned against him, nearly purring as she rubbed up against him. She ran her hands over his chest, poking the very spot her hair pin had impaled him once. He even had a scar. "Get poked by any fancy baubles lately luv?" she teased.

"Bloody hell that's not funny Angelie." Realization began to dawn on the blonde as he stared at her. "How are you back? What's going on? Why are you in Red's body?" he demanded once more, his eyes nearly half closed at the sensations his one time lover sent coursing through his body.

"Angelie decided its time to come back with us." Angel broke in there, setting the cake on the counter once more and resting his hip along the fridge door. "I think." He finished, peering at his sister. "Why did you come back?"

Natalie straightened, lifting her sandwich and taking a bite. "Bonnie, that's my mother this time around, decided that we should go live in Florida. Unfortunately, that's where a secondary hell mouth has opened, and I've been having trouble closing it by myself. Willow cast a spell to find her destiny, and I was casting a spell to find you. We exchanged bodies. I should call her tomorrow." Natalie added as an afterthought. Taking another bite from her sandwich, she stared at it as if it were extremely important, taking a few more bites. She missed the looks exchanged over her head.

"You didn't explain why you're still alive pet" Spike said softly, his hand coming back to rest on her shoulder, tugging him to her. Natalie dropped her sandwich onto the counter as she was tugged, turning as she was to bury her face into the younger vampires chest. She let her cheek rest against the soft material of his tee shirt, breathing in the scent of leather and cigarettes. Her fingers curled into the hem of his shirt, and she sighed softly.

"Just a wee little leprechaun. Takes me a while longer to come back to life, but I do." She answered softly, beginning to pull away as her brother cleared his throat. Spike's hand came up; cupping the back of her head, and Natalie could practically feel the glare between Sire and Childe. "Oh, stop you two. It's time you get used to this brother mine." She stated emphatically, pulling away from Spike to turn on her brother, jabbing him gently in the side. "You just don't like it when I grow up.

"What I don't like is when he hurts you. He hurt you so much last time, and then he had Dru, you know." Angel pointed out. He looked towards the windows of the kitchen and shuddered. It was nearing dawn and although the sun would no longer affect him as it used to, he was still used to getting some rest during the day. Shaking his head, he pointed at his sister. "You. I think it's time you got some sleep." And then he pointed to Spike. "You too." And then he turned on his heel and stalked off towards his own room to think about this. His sister, back again. This made his life so much more complicated; happy but complicated. He had blood ties, mortal blood ties now. He was a daywalker now, and to top it off he had a hormonal teenage girl to look out for.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Spike looked at Natalie, who was staring after Angel's retreating back. He gathered up the plate with the cake on it and took a fork, then reached out towards her. Offering a hand, he bowed slightly. "I believe we've much to discuss, my lady." He stated, the almost cultured voice coming out as he spoke, the north London gone for a moment. Natalie studied him for a moment before placing her hand in his and nodding gently.

"I wouldn't know exactly where to begin, William." She said softly as he led her down the hallway. Pushing open a door, he ushered her inside before closing the door behind her.

"So let's start with why you left me, pet." Spike whispered to her softly. Natalie moved to the bed and sat on it, scooting back until she leaned against the wall. She folded her hands in her lap and stared hard at the entwined digits. When she looked up, her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes full of tears just threatening to spill down her cheeks.

" I asked you to wait a few days, wait until I could squeeze my way out of the engagement somehow." Her voice quavered as she remembered, her eyes flicking up towards him, staring at the blue orbs. "But when I arrived home, Father had locked me in my room. It wasn't for two days that I even saw the sky, or smelt the clean breeze. Eventually, Liam came and got me, and Father and Liam and I had a big row. Finally, I was free. I'd my things packed, and so I got them, and Liam took me to you… but what I saw made me turn and run."Natalie burst out. The words were slow, sad and full of tears, but she huffed after she finished, her head dropping down once more. Wil- no, he's Spike now- came towards her, sat next to her. He pushed a finger under her chin and lifted it slightly.

"What'd you see, Pet?" He asked softly.

"You were with Drusilla. She was having a tea party, and for once, you didn't look so overly annoyed to have to attend." Natalie whimpered. Spike's head came up, and then he looked away, trying to remember.

"Ang, she was my sire. She was my family, away from Peaches." He began gently. "I didn't actually get together with Drusilla until Prague." He answered, stroking a hand along her cheek. Natalie snuggled into him again at that, and he held her close.

"Why did you go to her, Spike?"Natalie asked softly.

"Aw luv, you're diggin' into the past a lil too much." He warned her. Natalie poked into his side, fingers digging deep as she tried to find the spot that would make him squeal like a girl. She had once tackled him back onto his desk, and a quill nib had broken into his side there. Not even his vampiric healing had been able to get it out.

"I want to know." She demanded.

"Right, right then. See, I asked Peaches when you'd be back, and he didn't answer me too well. Said you'd come back on your own. Well, one day I saw you. In the park, pushing a pram while scolding some poor li'l whelp. And it turns out those was your little ankle biters, and I just… I went mad." He broke off.

"Hell Spike, I only married the fop because I thought you didn't want me anymore!" she yelled at him even as she held him even closer, sniffling to his black shirt.

"Not want you? You're crazy lady." He shook her gently. "You been plaguin' my mind like you was some…Plague!" he shot at her.

"So what do we do?" she asked, turning slightly to find the cake and the fork he brought. She took the fork, used it to scrape some cake off and nibbled at it.

"Ya still love me?" Spike asked, directing the fork to his own mouth to steal her cake. Natalie shrugged, not wanting to answer. She was still unsure about all of this. It hurt, yes it definitely did. Going without him hurt as badly, and thinking about her life without seemed to make her stop breathing. It just hurt.

"Real love doesn't fade, Spike." Natalie said quietly.

"Yeah I know, pet. Believe you me, that's all I been thinkin' about for the last century. Drusilla allowed me to move on, but the girl was so batty, she didn't care who was there." He said. "I've always been yours Ang."

But of course all the mature conversation was getting to be too much for Natalie. She looked up at Spike, swiping some of the mousse on her finger while pursing her lips. "You've got something on your face." She grinned inwardly. She leaned in, as if she was about to kiss him. At the very last moment, she smeared the pink sugary goo over his face.

"Wot! " He exclaimed and leaned in, grabbing some of the chocolate frosting and smearing it on her nose. She squealed and scooped up some cake, smashing it over his head and running away. Down the hallway she ran as Spike bellowed out after her. Angel's door opened, and he poked his head out of the door just as Natalie came running by.

"I'm trying to get some sleep." Angel ground out. Natalie spun towards him, a gleam in her eye. As she did, Spike fired a handful of cake at her, and Natalie fell to the ground, mock gasping for air. She crawled towards Angel's door, trying so hard not to giggle.

"Liam…I'm hit… tell Mom I didn't make it." She crawled along, arm outstretched before collapsing, giving a last little wheezing breath called a death rattle. Spike came jogging up, hooking his hands under her armpits and began to drag her 'lifeless' body down the hall, back to his room.

"Spike." Angel called on his childe quietly.

"Yeah mate?" Spike answered. He paused his dragging, let the body hit the floor, and the 'body' ommphed and lifted her head to glare.

"If you hurt her, I won't stake you. I'll just flay your skin, drench you in blessed water and tie you in the courtyard at dawn. Childe or not, she's still my sister and you're just a childe."Angel said calmly, and then shut his door.

"Somehow, I just don't think Angel's taking this well, doll." Natalie said quietly. She rolled to her back and then to her feet, where she wrapped an arm around Spike's middle.

"Just a childe? Just a bloody childe? Who does 'e think 'e is there?" Spike bellowed, getting upset. Natalie took his hand and smiled gently.

"Don't act that way, he still loves you too. You should have heard the things he said to our last father. Not pretty words, I assure you." Natalie leaned up to kiss Spike, and then thought better of it.

"Maybehaps I should wait on the kissing until Willow gives me my own body back."


	3. Body Snatcher's R Us

"Body Snatchers R us."

Disclaimer- Still not with the owning of Spike or Angel, or hell even Xander, but hey. Maybe someday.

A/N- Thanks for sticking with us so far. Its been great, and I'm really having fun writing this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I imagine that Red'd appreciate that luv, but you seem 'ellbent on killin' me." Spike groaned as he pulled back. He stalked off to his room, leaving the door ajar for Natalie to follow him. Natalie did so, peering in after him.

"Doesn't Willow usually go to school?" Natalie asked as she tried to find a clock. Seeing that it was close to seven, she looked down at her clothes.

"Sure, I guess. I wouldn't really know, 'm not big with the daytime activities." Spike flopped on his bed, watching her a bit through his lashes as he scooped up a pack of cigarettes.

"I guess I should get ready then. Do you have any girl clothes around?" Natalie asked, half expecting a flat out no. Instead, Spike lit his cigarette then stood, moving to a closet where he found a cute mini dress in royal blue that would make even Cordelia Chase green with envy. Natalie snatched it from him and giggled, while not hugging it as it would get cake on that dress as well. "So where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall past Peaches' bedroom, on the right. Should be empty this time of morning." Spike said helpfully as he flicked his cigarette towards the ashtray, and then sat. Natalie skittered out along the hallway, find the bathroom easily. She went in, closing and locking the door behind her as she began to scrub the cake off of her. Eventually she dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The blue cotton made her look pretty good. Then, she looked down at her feet. Brown would not do, so she cast a glamour, watching dye as black as ink creep up them as if she stood in a puddle too long. Then, she cast another glamour for makeup and winked at herself in the mirror. Natalie then spent a few seconds on her hair, transfiguring a stray hair pin into a butterfly hairclip and twisted some of her long hair back. It was the best she could do with her limited resources, but she had done pretty well.

Natalie found Willow's backpack and put it on. Moving back along the hallway, she knocked gently on Angel's door. He beckoned her to enter, and she did, leaning against the door.

"I'll be home when school ends, and then I will call Willow." She promised her brother, who nodded before rolling back over to sleep. She turned and left his room, shutting the door behind her. She moved once more down the hallway to Spike's room, where she entered and looked down at him. "I'm off for now. Need anything while I'm out?" She asked. He nodded, handing her cash and a short grocery list. She grinned at him. While the fact that they had a growing mortal in the house made it so they would need food around, he had taken the liberty of adding a few things. However, she just pocketed both the list and the money in her book bag.

"What about lunch money?" She asked. Spike nodded at her and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Doesn't cost as much out here. Pretty much free." He nodded at the door. "Right then. I'm off to get my beauty sleep and you're off to see to Red's classes." He directed and flopped out completely on the bed, pulling the duvet over him. Natalie kicked out at the bed and then struck out towards Sunnydale high. Of course, she had never been there, but she followed some of the other teenagers who seemed to be moving towards the same generalized direction as she.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It didn't take her long to reach the school. She practically danced up the steps as she moved to her classes. Natalie silently thanked Willow for placing a copy of her schedule in her binder. However, class wasn't for a few moments, and so she headed to the library to 'check in' with this Giles fellow. People stared at her as she walked along, looking for the library. She just smiled and kept on walking until she reached the library and then went inside. Heads lifted and turned towards her, then did a double take.

"Willow?" A boy asked as she stepped closer. Natalie studied the boy for a moment. His eyes were large, deep dark brown and warm towards Willow, from what he could see. He reminded her of Chris, and she experienced a small moment of homesickness. And worry, mustn't forget the worry. "Willow, are you alright?" He continued, reaching a hand out to touch her forehead.

"She looks like Cordelia and the Cordette's got a hold of her again." A blonde ground out. Natalie looked at her too, appraising as she tried to squelch the fear rising in her.

'Why did I do this to myself? I always get myself in too deep. I shouldn't have switched bodies; I should have just used the damned telephone. Oh God oh God oh Gooooood..' Natalie rambled in her head. She turned to go, but both the boy and the girl reached for her hands, pulling her up and towards an office.

"Giles, Willow's acting funny again." The girl complained as an older man, mid thirties, made his way out of an office carrying a large book in her left hand, and a pair of glasses in his right hand. He kept tapping the earpiece of the glasses against his mouth as he read.

"What? Oh dear. Willow, have you run into Cordelia again?" Giles said, putting his book down on the table near him and coming towards Natalie. Natalie backed up, wrenching her hands from the boy and the girl. She didn't run however. "Oh dear, perhaps this is a side effect of the spell she cast last night." Giles wondered.

"Yeah, that's it. It's a side effect of…" Natalie trailed off, biting her lower lip.

" A side effect of what, Willow?" The girl asked her, stepping towards her again.

"I'm not Willow." Natalie said, and waited, squeezing her eyes closed. She waited a moment before cracking an eye open.

"Well, are you good or evil, not Willow?" the boy asked.

"I'm good. Well, more neutral. I don't know. What's Angel?" Natalie asked, slinging her backpack off.

"How do you know Angel?" The girl asked then. She moved back, sitting in a chair at the table.

"He's my brother." Natalie answered then, following her to sit at the table.

"So that mean's what, you're a vampire in Willow's body? A resurrected human? Or just Deadgirl." The boy asked.

"Eh, no. I'm just a leprechaun." She lifted a hand to give a little wave. "You can call me Natalie, that's what I'm going by this go 'round. But I used to be called Angelie."

"A leprechaun? Like 'can't catch me lucky charms?" the boy asked. At Natalie's nod, he looked to the girl. "Well, I'm Xander, and this is Buffy. Is Willow okay?" Xander asked as he moved behind Buffy.

"I guess so. It's about eleven in Florida, so she would be eating lunch before her choir class." She nodded a bit as she checked the clock. "Urbanski reminds me of a vampire, but he's alright, overall. No worries." Natalie shrugged softly. "She's with my friends. They'll take care of her and assist her with closing the hellmouth there."

"An apocalypse? You're crazy; she's never closed a hellmouth without us! She could be killed without a slayer watching her!" Buffy started to protest and Natalie lifted a hand.

"Willow is fine. She has a slayer with her, one Chris Toller." Natalie said. "A male slayer. He's young, but he's qualified. We've been protecting the hell mouth in New Port Richey for some time. I just found out about Angel though, and he was a priority."

"Slayer's aren't male you know. They're girls, aren't they Giles?" Xander looked to Giles.

"Generally, yes. I assume something happened, Xander." Giles turned his attention to the girl then.

"Amanda was dabbling in a rather ancient book, and called up a slayer, just meddling. However, Chris and I were in the room, and Chris' mother was a slayer, so the spell woke his slayer gene." Natalie stated, biting her lower lip.

Just then, the bell rang. Natalie gathered up her book bag and looked at her schedule. Xander came up and linked arms with Natalie, holding his other arm out to Buffy.

"Off to American History then gang. Coonskin caps and never forgetting some battle in Tejas." Xander quipped, then started out towards their first class.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After school, Natalie stayed in the library for a few minutes and then told the trio she had to stop by the store and then call Willow. Xander offered to assist her, and so Natalie and Xander went to the grocery store. Finding their way through the streets, they talked between the two of them.

"So you're a leprechaun? How does that happen?" Xander asked as he strolled.

"Well, a few centuries ago, my great grandfather fell in love with a leprechaun. He was a wizard, so he found a way to mate with her, and they… made a new race? I don't know exactly. We just are." Natalie fumbled for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, sounds great. So what happened with Angel?" He asked as he pushed open the store to the grocery. Natalie took a cart and found the list as they strolled along the aisle, finding the items one by one.

"Angel was turned, and his demon suppressed his leprechaun blood. I came to awaken his memories so he could blend his blood and his demon. No more soul needed. He's his soul back now, and now he won't ever lose it. I wouldn't be surprised if he came to school tomorrow to pick me up. He's a daywalker now." Natalie began to steer the cart up towards the front of the store and began to load things to the conveyor belt.

Once they had paid and were carrying the bags towards the Crawford St. mansion, Xander looked over towards her once more.

"How does that work?"

"I'm not sure. But for some reason, the combination of a leprechaun and a vampire end up with day walker. Amanda, my cousin, is a daywalker." Natalie answered. Satisfied for a moment, Xander led her along back towards the mansion, and they found it soon enough.

"So dead boy isn't so dead anymore, is he?" Xander questioned as they stepped through the gates of the mansion. Natalie shook her head as she walked through the front door.

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Xander."Natalie said as they put the groceries away. Natalie then stowed her backpack. She walked Xander out, who looked a little put out.

"I'll tell Willow to call you." She said as a goodbye. Then, she shut the door behind him and went towards Spike's room. Unzipping her boots outside the door, she collected them and stepped inside. Spike was on his back, an arm flung over his eyes and looking very much like a corpse. She set her boots down and went out into the hallway looking for a phone. She soon found it, and began punching in the numbers to Amanda's home.

"Wilson residence, Amanda speaking." Amanda's voice came through the receiver.

"Well hello doll. Miss me?" Natalie leaned against the wall.

"I always miss you. How are you?" Amanda asked as she took a seat in her room.

"I took care of Angel. Are you set for closing the hell mouth?" Natalie asked as she toyed with the cord to the phone.

"All set for tonight. Chris is clearing a sleepover with his grandmother, and Willow is reading up on the spells." Amanda answered.

"You're doing well. After this, how about a California vacation?" Natalie smirked to the phone. There was only two more days of school left in Florida, this she knew and embraced.

"Sounds good. Do you want to talk to Willow?" Amanda was already passing the phone over to Willow, who looked away from the book to take the call.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Willow. It's Natalie. How are you?" Natalie smiled again.

"I'm doing okay. How is everyone taking it there?" Willow seemed nervous through the phone.

"Well lass, I'm well. Everyone took it okay. I tell you though; I cannot wait until I have my body back. I didn't know my love was here. I've missed Spike so much." Natalie looked down the hallway as she spoke.

"You and Spike were an item?" Willow squealed a bit.

"Yes." Was all Natalie would say as she ran a finger over her ear. Willow sure could squeal. Natalie shook her head.

"Look. I'll book three seats on a flight for Sunnydale in for tomorrow. Thank you for helping us. I've got to go now." Natalie said, and as an afterthought, told Willow to call Xander. However, before she could say her goodbyes, Chris arrived, and Amanda made him get on the phone.

"Body Snatcher's R Us, Chris Speaking. How can I snatch today?" He laughed into the phone. The two talked for a moment, and then Natalie said her goodbyes to the trio.

She said her goodbyes and then hung up the phone. Padding back down the hallway, she knocked on Angel's door. Receiving an answer, she entered and paused in the doorway.

"I'm home. Are you hungry?" She asked her brother, who was pulling on a shirt. He merely nodded, never being much of a morning person. She too nodded, and then excused herself to move back down the hallway. Slipping back into Spike's room, she shut the door behind her and eased herself into Spike's bed, curling herself around his cool form. Laying her head on his chest, she allowed herself to rest for a few moments. It felt good here, though it was strange sleeping next to a corpse. After a few moments, she let her lips rest on his in a gentle chaste kiss, and then got up, going back out to the kitchen to begin cooking.

Natalie made spaghetti, something she knew all three of them liked. Only two needed to eat, and one would eat because he loved her cooking. Angel's leprechaun would need the sustenance, though his vampire would still drink his nutrition. It didn't take long to cook, and this was good because Natalie was famished. Natalie filled up a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil as she began cutting up onions and tossing them into a frying pan with ground beef. She stirred both as it began to cook, and soon the kitchen was warm and full of yummy smells.

Soon, Natalie heard footsteps, and then arms came around her middle in a hug. She leaned back into Spike, inhaling his fragrance. She let her eyes close, and she nearly purred again.

"Mmm, hello lover. Have a good sleep?" She asked as she straightened, stirring the water before adding the pasta to cook.

"I woke up, and the bed was warm from you. It felt good." Spike said into her neck. He straightened then too, and moved away from her to look in the cupboard for spaghetti sauce. Opening the jar and then handing it to her, he turned back to find plates and silverware. Setting the table for three as Natalie finished up supper. He pulled out two packets of blood, putting them into two mugs and putting those into the microwave. Natalie made a face and turned back to the stove. Spike merely goosed her as her back was turned.

"Hands off my sister at the supper table." Angel scolded as he strolled in.

"Not at the supper table yet mate, so I'll put my hands wherever I like til then." Spike grinned. Natalie flicked him with a towel before wrapping the towel on the pasta pot and carrying it over to the sink to drain.

"Just another day." Natalie said, trying not to giggle.

"Another day till what?" Angel asked. He took the mugs out of the microwave and put them at two places.

"I'm going to book Willow, Amanda and Chris on a flight out here." Natalie said, putting the pasta and the sauce into two bowls. Adding the bread she had gotten at the store, she handed the sauce to Spike, and then carried the noodles and bread to the table. She moved to the fridge, taking out a pepsi and the butter to the table, and then sat. She nodded towards the food as she cracked her pepsi open and took a long drink. The boys dug in, and soon all three plates were filled.

"So when Willow gets back, you'll have your own body back?" Spike asked as he twirled noodles around his fork and began to eat. Natalie nodded, eating as if she hadn't eaten for a week. She lifted her head as Angel gave a small moan.

"Food tastes better than ever, huh?" Natalie looked at her brother with a knowing grin. Natalie watched Angel lift his mug and drain it quickly. His plate followed suit, faster than she could watch, and she laughed. "When I was awakened, even rotten milk tasted good." She laughed again.

Natalie finished her dinner, and then gathered up her plate and her empty soda can. Taking them to the sink, she rinsed her silverware and plate, and then stacked it in the sink. The can went into the trash, and she turned. Suppressing a yawn, she moved down the hallway, walking to Spike's room and entered. She slid into the bed, curling under the duvet and laying her head on the pillow. But, she had forgotten the airplane tickets, so she got up and wrapped herself in the duvet. Trailing back into the kitchen, she called the airline and booked three seats to Sunnydale from Tampa. Spike and Angel looked at her, wrapped up in the duvet and sleepy looking. Finally, she hung up the phone.

She yawned again as Angel and Spike put away the leftovers and did the dishes. All with minor arguing. She had to giggle at that, and soon she was scooped up by Spike, taken back to his room and tossed to the mattress. He followed her a moment later, curling around her as he burrowed under the duvet with her. Natalie plucked at his shirt, and he stripped it off.

"You just got up. Are you sure you want to stay with me?" Natalie asked as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"We'll just take a tiny nap, and then I'll show you around Sunnydale." Spike promised as he guided her back down, letting her head rest on his chest. Natalie squirmed for a minute until they were spooning, and then she continued, squirming until his hands found her hips, stilling her squirms. "Pet, yer killing me. Stop, I beg ya." He growled. Natalie flushed and stilled, relaxing with her head on his bicep. A few moments later, Spike heard her even breathing and he too stilled. He breathed for a few moments, inhaling Red's scent with that spicy underlying hint of Natalie. Oh yes, he was glad she had found him again. And then he went still, sleeping again.


	4. Irish Car Bombs and Delusional Marriages

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story besides the Florida gang and the plot.

A/N- So how do you all like it? I love feedback, so please review. Anyways, I try to update at least every other day, however due to my profession, it's going to be difficult in another month. (I prepare taxes. Ever so fun, but allows me to putter around the house doing nothing seven months of the year) Anyways, on to the story, I hope you enjoy. By the way, think of Natalie as a red haired Mina Suvari.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Spike was true to his word and woke her at around eight thirty. Natalie blinked around in the dark, but was soon up and changing once more. Spike let her peruse through his closet, and although he didn't have many variations to his wardrobe, he had plenty of female clothing. Natalie turned her head and studied him for a moment, hesitantly asking a question.

"Spike?" She asked as she pushed through clothes items.

"Yeah luv" Spike answered as he lit himself a cigarette.

"Why do you have girl clothes?" Natalie pulled down a short little black leather, fringed mini skirt. Tossing it to the bed next to him, he dug back in to find a shirt.

"Well. Some of it belonged to Drusilla. Other bits belonged to people who left things here. Transients, hookers and the like luv." Spike inhaled off the tobacco filled paper; let it sting his lungs for a moment before exhaling. Natalie watched him enviously.

"Whatcha starin' at me fag for?" Spike looked between Natalie and his smoke, an eyebrow lifted.

"I've not had a cigarette for two days now." Natalie gave a little sigh. She turned back to the closet and searched for a top once more. She found a dark red shirt and decided that would do. Scooping the skirt and the shirt up, she took herself down the hallway. Entering the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and began to disrobe, showering quickly.

Once out of the shower, she dried herself and curled her hair slightly, letting it dry in ringlets that would turn to soft waves. She hoped. Brushing on lip gloss, mascara she had found in Willow's bag, then eye shadow she had found there as well. She began to dress, sliding the skirt up her legs. It was a teeny bit too small, but Natalie found that it only hugged Willow's slight for even more. Reaching for the dark red halter top, she pulled it over her head. Then, she tied the straps around her neck. The shirt showed more cleavage that she suspected Willow normally did. Hell, Natalie might even blush once she looked in the mirror. Her midriff was bare, exposing a tummy that wasn't toned, but wasn't flabby. Natalie grinned a bit as she released her hair from the curlers, and then padded back down the hallway. She found her boots and slipped them on, zipping them up even as she heard Spike coming after her.

"Bloody hell." Was all Spike said. His cigarette fell unnoticed from his lips, and she scooped it up and pressed it back to his lips. He caught it, and still stared.

"So I guess you like it" Natalie said. Sure, it was Willow's body, but Natalie liked to think he was attracted to her sense of style, and overall her.

"Well sure I do. When do you say your body comes tomorrow?" Spike asked as he pulled his duster on. Cramming money in his pocket, he offered a hand to Natalie, who took it and allowed him to lead her out into the streets of Sunnydale.

"You've not even seen my body lately, silly Spike." Natalie scolded. She thought for a moment, and then tugged her hand away as she mumbled under her breath. Gone was Willow, and in her place was a girl of what looked to be twenty or so years. Her hair was long and red, but seemed a deep auburn in the dim light. It wasn't until they passed a streetlight that Spike saw the red. Her eyes were green, but as Spike leaned in, he saw they had a small yellow stripe in the middle of each iris. The shape of her eyes had gone from large and somewhat round, to big and doe like. She was taller than Willow, just about three inches shorter than Spike with her heeled boots on. Her body was curvier, but more toned in the same way. And she smelled of heat and spice. Spike closed his eyes for a moment, tugged her close and kissed her. Softly and gently, chastely even. Pulling back away once more, he whistled between his teeth a bit.

"Bloody hell, girl. I knew you was in there somewhere's" Spike grinned and resumed tugging her along. She resisted a moment, pulling him back.

"Spike, we'll have to be careful. Doing a body exchange like that makes me tired, so we'll have to make it an early night tonight." Natalie stared at him as if the intensity of her gaze could get her point across any deeper.

"So we'll just stop by the Bronze for a little bit." Spike conceded and they began to walk once more. Soon, they had arrived at the club, and Spike got them both in. Natalie didn't even have to have a hand stamp.

As they got into the club, Natalie noticed Angel in the far corner, brooding as he was wont to do. His gaze was directed towards Buffy and Xander, who were sitting at a table near the dance floor. Natalie nudged Spike along towards the bar, asking him to get drinks. She moved along to where her brother was standing, and smiled brightly at him. People watched her, but she was used to this by now. She just smirked as she stood near Angel, his gaze finally turning towards her. He did a double take before sweeping her up and hugging her tightly. Natalie knew it was the face that he had longed to see, and just hugged him back.

Natalie was not prepared for Buffy to come storming along and pull her from Angel. Gasping, Natalie swung to see a very pissed off slayer.

"Get off him you bimbo! He's mine" Was all Buffy said before slapping Natalie across the face. Natalie shot her brother a look, and then wiped her face.

"Buffy, it's Natalie." Natalie said just loudly enough to be heard over the crowd. Buffy's eyes went wide and she hurried to apologize.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I thought you were just another girl out to steal him or something."Buffy was almost hysterical. She dragged Natalie over to her table, where Xander had finally seemed to notice her. Xander looked her up and down, his mouth practically drooling.

"Now Buffy, my birthday isn't till next week. You didn't have to get me a present so soon." Xander left his stool to sling an arm around Natalie's shoulder, trying to look down her shirt. "I'm Xander, and you're beautiful."

"She's also mine, so keep your Xappy paws to yourself." Spike growled as he handed Natalie a red plastic cup. She took a drink before flashing Xander a smile.

"Xander, it's me Natalie." Natalie grinned and leaned into Spike as he wrapped an arm around her bare middle. She rested her head along his arm as she watched Xander retrieve his jaw off the floor and scoot away.

"Wait. You're with Spike? Damn, girl, you move fast." Buffy exclaimed. Natalie hitched her shoulders a bit and snuggled deeper into Spike, content at the very least. She gulped from the cup of beer before answering.

"Let's just say we've…Lost touch for a while."Natalie grinned up at Spike, who flashed his game face at her for the briefest of seconds. Natalie set her cup on the table, and then began to pat her hands over Spike, who groaned softly.

"What're you doin' pet? Yer gonna kill me, stop it." the vampire almost whined as he tried to move away, but Natalie caught his wrists. Moving them aside, she finally found his pack of cigarettes and took one out, returning the pack to the pocket from whence they came.

"Gonna give me a lighter, or am I gonna have to find it?" Natalie teased as she began to skim her hands over him lightly. Spike grabbed her hips and mashed his hips to her, grinding into her with a bone crushing force. She just blushed and squirmed away. "Find me the lighter, love." She waited for a moment before turning her attention to a blushing Buffy. Spike produced the lighter and she lit her cigarette, hopping up to a stool. She tugged the ashtray close, and her beer closer. Spike sat next to her, stealing her cigarette for a moment to light one of his own. Buffy wandered off for a moment, and Spike took Natalie's hand, his thumb stroking along hers as they sat enjoying the music and soaking up the scenery.

Natalie couldn't help but smile to Spike. She knew his demon was still there, knew approximately what he was capable of doing, and yet when he was with her, it always seemed that he cherished her. Spike protected and loved her like no other had done so far, differently than Angel, but both loved her with a fierceness she would never question. She inhaled, and then blew out smoke before finishing her drink. Spike looked at her, waving his own empty cup. A twinkle entered her eye, and she grinned.

"Have you ever had an Irish Car Bomb?" She asked. When he shook his head, she grinned and chucked her head to the bar. "I'll go and get them."

Natalie scooted off her stool, leaving her cigarette smoldering in the ashtray. She sauntered up to the bar and caught the barman's attention. When he asked what he would half, she gave him their order and was surprised when he asked for ID. She leaned in and looked him in the eye, stating calmly that he didn't need ID, and that her drinks were on the house for tonight.

The barman nodded and began to build the shot of Jameson's and Bailey's. He pulled two half pint's of Guiness, then handed the tray to Natalie. She thanked him, and then made her way back to Spike.

Spike looked up as she returned, tilting his head. "You had money?" he asked with a grin. She just shook her head no, and then took up her cigarette to finish it off. Stubbing it out, she took one of the shot glasses and one of the pint glasses.

"Okay, you drop the shot into the glass and then you chug." Natalie directed, poised and ready to go. Spike followed her motions, dropping the shot into the glass and beginning to drink. Natalie was a split second behind, and a few seconds later they both dropped their drinks to the tray. Natalie nodded to Spike before taking up the tray and taking it back to the barman. She ordered two beers and two red headed sluts, a drink comprised of peach schnapps, Jaegermeister, and cranberry juice.

Carrying the tray once more back to Spike, she sat back up on the stool. Passing out the drinks between them, one of each to each of them. Quirking her finger towards Spike, she indicated she wanted another cigarette. Spike grinned at her and passed over his cigarette.

Soon, Spike and Natalie were leaning heavily at one another, both drunk enough that they were singing loudly. Natalie had now burnt Spike many times with her cigarette, and Spike had more than once knocked Natalie off her stool. Natalie and Spike were propped against one another, passing a cigarette between them. More like Natalie took a drag off the smoke then put it to Spike's lips so he could inhale. Natalie pushed Spike over to his own chair before taking the tray back to the barman, ordering another Irish Car Bomb. It was getting early in the small town, and the crowd was thinning out. Natalie carried the drinks once more to the table and poised ready to drink. Spike was too. Natalie dropped her shot, chugging as best she could, but a few drops dribbled down her chin to meander slowly down her breasts. As Spike put down his mug, the little droplets glistened in the dim light, teasing him. He leaned slowly over Natalie, pushing her back in her chair even as his head dropped, tongue snaking out to tease along her flesh, to capture the taste of dark beer and creamy skin. Natalie immediately arched, crying out even as her hands came up to tangle in bleach blonde locks.

Spike's head came up and his eyes locked with Natalie's. At her soft nod, he scooped her off the stool and used his vampiric speed to carry them off towards home. It still took far too long for Spike, who counted each second like it was the last second. Arriving through the front door of the mansion, he sped inside and slowed as he found his room. He listened for a moment for Angel, and deciding he didn't hear him, shut and locked his bedroom door before laying Natalie down on the bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Natalie woke while it was still dark outside and sat up. She curled the sheets around her, and smiled down to her sleeping mate. Touching the bite on her neck gently, she took careful inventory of her minor aches and pains. Nothing that wouldn't heal before breakfast, she decided and slid over Spike's body. He groaned, lifting his head to stare blearily at her.

"G'morning then. Someone wants round two?" He asked as he playfully teased her. Natalie however shook her head and put on the nearest thing, which happened to be his shirt. Padding down the hallway, she went out to the bathroom, to relieve herself of her more basic needs before coming back to bed. Slipping back over him, letting her back rest against the wall as she curled into his side. It was one little quirk about Spike she had never understood until she had asked. When she asked him about why he always slept on the side of the bed nearest the door, he had simply answered that it was to protect her. If someone had been willing to break into a den of vampires, Spike would have been able to shove Natalie behind him while he had fought. Natalie smiled at him and kissed him, thinking naught on it at the time until she had been married to a fop, who didn't even know the word protect much less lived it. Now, she still cherished it. It wasn't the fact that she was able or unable to protect herself, but the fact that Spike loved her enough to make sure she was alright.

Spike rolled over with her, curling around her even as she curled around him. A glint in the dim light caught his eye, and he lifted his left hand into the beam of light from the streetlamp. Grabbing for Natalie's left hand, he hauled it up into the light. Two perfectly woven strands of copper formed a band around each of the left ring fingers. Small clovers decorated the rings. Natalie gasped and pulled her hand back to rub at her eyes, then extended her hand and stared at the ring again.

"What'd you do pet?"Spike demanded as he glared at Natalie. It wasn't that he minded marrying the girl, but he would have at least liked to remember it. Or even agree.

"What'd I do? What did you do?" Natalie screeched at Spike. She glared at the rings for a moment before racking her brain. "Did we have sex?" she asked quietly. Spike glared at her as he indicated his naked form, and the fact that she had been naked when she got up. "Okay, so… I guess we're mated now." She said resignedly.

"How exactly does one get mated?" Spike ground out. Natalie looked up at him, and even in the dark without the benefit of his senses, he could see she was beginning to tear up.

"You bit me. You claimed me as your mate. Our nature's merged." Natalie began to breathe slowly and evenly, trying to calm down. Spike pulled her into a hug, petting her hair.

"There there love, that I did." Spike admitted as he pressed his lips to her brow. "It's not the fact that I'm married that I'm minding, its just the fact that I don't remember it." He added. Natalie nodded.

"I guess we have to tell Angel." Natalie grinned to Spike, not even wanting to think about how hard that will be.

"Tell Angel what?" Angel filled the doorway as he opened the door a few seconds earlier.

"Just the fact that I claimed your sister as my mate last night and now we're husband and wife in the ways of he leprechauns?" Spike wheedled for a few seconds.

"You what? You two are what? Explain this again, I think I'm delusional."


	5. Serious conversations make me twitchy

Disclaimer- Once again with the not owning.

A/N- thank you friends for staying with me so far. Please review if you are enjoying.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was well into mid-morning before either Natalie or Spike escaped from Angel's tirade. Both were now showered and dressed, and Natalie was coercing Spike out into the courtyard, trying to see if he would smoke even the least little bit. She had a feeling since their nature's had merged, and she could now produce her own game face, that he would be part leprechaun as well. Finally, Spike threw up his hands and thrust his hand out from the shadows. He was surprised at the fact that he didn't burst into flame.

"See, I told you!" Natalie crowed as she tugged him fully out into the sun. Spike gave a little squeal and turned to run back into the shadows, but Natalie held him firm. His struggles slowed and became nothing as he calmed down, realizing he was outside safely during morning.

"This could be advantageous, pet." Spike grinned evilly before wandering back inside to find his car keys. Natalie's friends were due at the airport any moment, and he wanted to get Red back to the slayer and witless before any more time went by. Natalie followed him, going out to the DeSoto parked in the garage. Climbing in the passenger seat, she reclined as he joined her, starting up the engine. They began the drive out to the airport in quiet, though that didn't last long.

"Spike?" Natalie asked, leaning into him as he drove. He looked down at her, lifting his arm to circle it around her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Spike answered as his eyes returned to the road.

"Are you happy we're married now? Or if you could change it, would you?" Natalie leaned her chin into his shoulder.

"First off, we're mated, not married. We'll fix that up right an' proper like, don't you worry. Second off, I claimed you. I mated myself to you just as much as you mated yourself to me, so I guess I'm as happy as could be. Only thing I'd be changin' is the married part, and maybe the Angel part." Spike grinned as he squeezed her shoulder lovingly. Natalie seemed to accept this answer as she hmmphed a bit and closed her eyes. Spike glanced down at her before turning into the airport and going in to short term parking. Finding a parking place fairly easy, Spike got out and went around to Natalie's door, opening it for her. Natalie got out and placed her hand in his. A small smile found its way to her face as she looked upon her mate.

In ways she was only beginning to comprehend, not to mention sort through, Natalie loved him. Sure, he was frustrating as all hell, but once her love made a commitment, he would never break it. Natalie watched him even as he began to lead her towards the arrival gates. There, she finally took her eyes from him and looked for her friends. She found them quickly, leaving Spike to run towards her friends.

Willow excused herself to walk towards Spike. Natalie was bouncing around with her younger friends, hugging them much in a manner that reminded her of Buffy and Xander and herself. The trio, from what she saw of the NPR crew, was more than what they seemed on the outside. Although they were young and carefree, at the drop of the hat Amanda and Chris could work together better than a platoon of trained soldiers. And Willow had seen trained soldiers.

Moving up to Spike with her carryall clutched in her hand, Willow smiled at the vampire nervously before peering at him carefully.

"Why are you outside in the daylight?" Willow demanded.

"Uh, kinda got mesel' shacked up to that leprechaun right o'er there." Spike looked nervous for a moment. "She turned me half leprechaun, and she's half vampire or summat. Were'nt paying that much attention to be truthful."

"So like… You're married now?" Willow asked, watching Natalie finding the three's bags and moving towards them.

"Mated. Plan on marrying the girl though. Been plannin' on marryin' her for more than a century, feels good to finally do it." Spike said as he reached to take the suitcase from Natalie. Natalie turned to her friends and began to lead them to the car.

"Willow, would you prefer to come home with us, or shall we drop you by the library?" Natalie asked. Willow thought for a moment, and then helped her new friends toss their things in the trunk of the car.

"How about I get Buffy and Xander and meet you at… where are you staying?" Willow asked. Natalie shut the door to the trunk and ushered a tired looking Amanda into the backseat, entrusting her to the safety of Chris' arms.

"Angel's mansion on Crawford St." Natalie smiled as she got upfront, and within moments, they were dropping Willow off at the high school. Turning a bit in her seat, Natalie looked at Chris and Amanda. Chris looked exhausted and he had a healing gash on his left cheek. Natalie was sure he had a few more marks, but she couldn't see while Amanda slept all over him. "How'd it go, Chris?" Natalie asked.

"Amanda went up against a Master Vampire. She almost lost, but we were able to survive. A vacation would do us good." Chris said as he petted his hands over Amanda's soft brown hair. Although a few students at their school occasionally teased them, Chris and Amanda were friends, just good friends. Chris had often held them as they cried. He was after all, human and not like they were. Chris had humanity, something that had often deserted both Natalie and Amanda, and it had often taken its toll when the previous nights' memories came crashing upon them. While they were in the heat of battle, they saw only the need to cause more pain, spill more blood. But when the fighting ceased and the calm dawn broke, regret washed over the pair.

Looking back at her friends, she gave a soft nod before turning back to face forward. They were almost home, and she could show her friend's their rooms. She too was getting tired, as Angel had interrupted her lovely sleep. Natalie too closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Natalie didn't sleep for long. She woke when she felt herself being carried, her head lifting to see where they were. Chris was behind them, leading a half awake Amanda down the hall. Spike set Natalie on her feet, and he stood back against the wall as he lit up a cigarette. Natalie hitched a shoulder at her friends, leading them down to where she and Spike slept, then one more door down. Considering them for a moment, Natalie asked softly.

"Shall I put you in two rooms, or will you two just find our way to one another again?" Of course, they were friends, just friends, but in new environments, Amanda and Chris stuck together. Natalie knew it would be almost impossible to get them to go into two rooms, and she shook her head gently. Chris just pushed open the door to the room and led Amanda in. As he brushed past her, Natalie noted that Chris still towered over her. She gave a soft inward sigh. She would always be shorter than Chris, and even Amanda was two inches taller. Damn leprechaun!

Chris shut the door behind Amanda, and then put her to bed. He gathered up spare blankets and a pillow, and then began building himself a pallet in the corner under the window. Sure, it was midday, but neither he nor Amanda had gotten any sleep on the plane. They both had expended some serious energy, and he would be terribly surprised if anyone would see them before the next morning. Curling his blanket around himself, he allowed his back to face Amanda and his front to watch the door as he allowed himself to find sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"They're just children, Natalie. You can't imagine that they'll be fine sharing a room, a young boy and a girl. It's totally inappropriate."Angel stared at his sister for a moment before throwing up his hands.

"Angel, you're being irrational. You obviously forget how we used to all stay in one room at whatever inn was available. Chris and Amanda have just gone through their first major mystical event. You can't expect them to behave like normal. They need to feel safe." Natalie argued, poking her pointed finger into her brother's chest, repeatedly emphasizing each new point. "And what the hell do you think we do when we're at Amanda's house?" Natalie then demanded, slamming her fisted hands onto her hips.

Angel started closer to Natalie, both of them too wrapped up in their arguing to realize that someone had been knocking on the front door, and that Spike had gone through the foyer they were currently fighting in, to open the door. Spike shot them both a look, then opened the door.

"Hello there. Was wonderin' just how long it would take to get you here." Spike grinned as he watched the four on the stoop simultaneously gape at the fighting brother and sister. Spike merely glared once more, and then opened the door wider. "Buff, why don't you take them into the kitchen? I'll get these two and meet you there." Spike shook his head as Buffy led her friends and her Watcher in the direction of the kitchen.

"Look Angel, they may be young but they aren't kids. They're responsible, and you just need to trust them." Natalie huffed before turning around. Seeing Spike, she blushed a bit. "How long have you been there?" Natalie asked.

"Long enough to let the slayer and her friends in. They're in the kitchen." Spike eased himself off the wall to move along, offering her his arm. She took it and walked with him to the kitchen, Angel following them.

"Well, I do apologize for that. Hello Willow, you look lovely. Tea anyone?" Natalie was already moving to take the kettle over to the sink, filling it with water. After setting the kettle back on the stove and turning on the burner, Natalie moved to take a seat around the table where Buffy, Xander, Willow and the older gentleman were sitting already. She waved a hand to Spike and Angel, but both preferred to stand behind her. "I appreciate the fact you all came with Willow. Willow, would you like to share what happened with the closing of the hellmouth?" Natalie got up once more as she went from stove to cupboards, getting silver tea service down.

"It was pretty minor compared to the hellmouth out here, but you've got a pretty bad infestation with the older demons down there." Willow grimaced as she rubbed her leg through her jeans. Natalie smiled as she remembered that Florida was not just retirement haven for humans any longer. Natalie went along pouring milk into the service, then adding a small amount of sugar in the sugar bowl. Adding a small wedged lemon and some honey, she turned to the fridge. She needed to stay busy during this, but she didn't know why.

"Willow said two of your friends assisted her in closing the hellmouth, Ms Natalie?" Giles asked her.

"Yes, but unfortunately they just fell asleep as soon as we arrived. That's actually what Angel and I were arguing about as you arrived." Natalie smiled apologetically. "I hate to interrupt, but is anyone hungry? I've got chips and soda for those who don't want tea."

So far, Buffy and Xander had stayed quiet as Natalie moved around the kitchen. After a moment, Xander raised his hand, followed by Buffy and Willow. "We want soda. Tea's yucky." Xander grinned as he made a face at Giles. Giles merely removed his spectacles and began to polish them. Natalie took down the only thing on her tea service that wasn't silver, and that was a clear blown glass tea pot. Adding a small bloom before nodding to Spike, who moved towards the fridge to remove three cans of soda and placed them on the table. Natalie took a towel hanging off the oven and removed the cast iron kettle, and poured the water over the bloom. Watching the bulb bloom into a large deep purple flower arrangement, she then set the kettle upon the stove. She then turned the burner off and added four cups to the tray. Grabbing a bag of chips, she took them to the table. Motioning her brother and her mate to sit, she addressed her guest.

"Mr. Giles, how do you take your tea?" She questioned as she took a cup and waited for his answer.

"As it is, if you please. Now, Willow had mentioned you have a slayer there?" Giles replaced his spectacles as he watched her pour.

"Actually, Chris is in one of the bedrooms as we speak." Natalie nodded as if indicating the back rooms. She took the four cups and arranged them in a row. Then, she put three sugar cubes in three of the cups. A small amount of milk joined the sugar in one cup, in another there was a squirt of lemon. The third she left plain sugar in. Then, she began to pour tea in each of the four cups.

"And your other companion? What about her?" Giles nodded as he accepted the plain cup of tea from Natalie. Natalie turned to pass the lemon enhanced tea to her brother, and the milk tea to her mate. Smiling fondly as he scowled at her.

"I didn't want tea." Spike started to grump, but her frown silenced him.

"It's good for you." Natalie finally sat and toyed with her own tea. "My cousin, Amanda. She's a daywalker, a leprechaun turned vampire." Natalie nodded before taking a sip. Jasmine tea was her favorite.

"I've never heard of anything such as this before." Giles said. "Is it in the Watcher's Diaries?" He asked as he passed her his cup for more. She poured it as she considered.

" No, as leprechauns usually are smart enough not to be turned." Natalie shot a glare to her brother, who grinned. He went back to staring at Buffy, who was staring at Angel in return.

"Interesting, I do believe. And what are the properties of a daywalker?" Giles asked as he once more took his cup back.

"For starters, leprechauns are very day oriented creatures, so the day walker is able to move about in the sunlight. The leprechaun is a very good-natured people, so of course they are able to retain even a shred of their soul. Its all quite unexplored, but seeing as Angel and Spike are both day walkers instead of night walkers now, I think we should run a few tests."

"Oy now. Don't forget yoursel' now pet. You're a day walker now too." Spike protested. He didn't like the idea of being her guinea pig, and from Angel's glare, neither did he.

Buffy meanwhile had looked at her watch and saw the time. "Oh jeez guys. My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon. Promised her I would still have a family dinner with her." Buffy grimaced. Natalie's head lifted towards Buffy. Willow and Xander looked as if they regretted going home though.

"Does your mother know about you being the slayer?" Natalie asked.

"I had to tell her. I just had so many secrets, and Mom worried so much. She still worries, but it's not so bad. At least she knows why." Buffy sighed. Natalie nodded sympathetically.

"It's very hard living a double life. My grandmother Anden, whom I live with, knows of what I do." Natalie began.

"Anden's still alive?" Angel burst in, nearly shooting to his feet. Giles shot him a reproving look. Natalie merely grinned. Anden had been Angel's favorite grandniece, and he had watched her for a while growing up.

"Anden is ninety six years old now, and she expects you for Christmas this year." Natalie grinned at him. She turned her attention back to Buffy. "However, my mother this go round has no idea that I'm still alive. Bonnie was not passed the leprechaun gene, and my father… well, let's just call him a right bastard." Natalie rubbed her side ruefully.

Xander appraised her gently. He knew the look in her eyes all too well. It was the reason he didn't want to go home either. "He hit you, didn't he?" Xander asked her quietly.

"David didn't stop at hitting me. He enjoyed his knives, and his guns." Natalie bit off. She stood and looked in the fridge for a moment.

"How about we just have dinner here tonight? How does that sound? We could rent a movie if you want, and we could order pizza or whatever." Natalie shut the door to the fridge.

"No garlic." Angel said as he gathered up the empty tea cups and set the service and the cups near the sink.

"That sounds good. Giles, could you drive me over towards home?" Buffy asked, and then reconsidered. "On second thought. Natalie, why don't you take me?" Buffy stood and started towards the door. Natalie paused for a moment.

"Since when did I get a car?" She asked herself. Spike merely paused, pressing his car keys into her hand. "Alright love, you've got to get pizza then. Take orders. I like mushrooms and onions." She smiled before leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Alright alright. Let's get a move on." Buffy started. Angel caught her as she strode into the hall, pulling Buffy close. His head canted down and his lips descended upon hers.

Meanwhile, Natalie scooted past them, Spike walking her out to the door. "Chris likes pepperoni. Amanda likes pretty much what I like." Spike stopped Natalie in mid order giving, and he drew a coat from the hall closet. It was long like a duster, but it was made from emerald green satin. More like an informal coat. He drew it around her, and she snuggled into the blanket like material lining it. Peering into the hall mirror, she saw it suited her. Natalie grinned as she once more rose onto her toes to kiss him. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Mating present." He merely said before withdrawing, once more lighting up a cigarette and meandering back to the kitchen.

Xander and Willow joined her in the foyer as she waited for Buffy.

"Any preference in movies?" Xander asked as he opened the door. Natalie shook her head at them. Finally, Buffy made her way into the foyer. Natalie's grin got wider as she peered at Buffy. Grabbing her friend by the hand, she dragged her out into the garage and waited until they were halfway down the street before speaking.

"Someone got some Angel kissies." Natalie nearly laughed to her friend.

"Yeah, so?" Buffy asked, a bit defensive as she gave Natalie directions. Natalie pushed the car lighter as she lipped a cigarette from the pack she found in the center console. In a moment, it popped out, and she put it to the end of her cigarette. Lighting up, inhaling and exhaling as she cracked the car's window.

"I knew there was something going on with my brother. You love him, right?" Natalie asked as she looked at Buffy for a second before making another turn.

"Love is a bit strong. I think I might be heading towards it though." Buffy admitted as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Natalie flicked her ash out the window before pulling up outside Buffy's house. Natalie shut the car off and turned towards the slayer.

"Angel is a difficult man. And as his sister, I do tend to pad that a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but the fact that he's my brother only goes so far." Natalie began. She tossed her cigarette out the window before pulling Buffy into a hug. "But I plan on staying here for a while. So you won't be alone." Natalie grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Buffy followed, and they went up the walk to the front door of her house. Buffy opened the door and entered. Natalie began to follow, but then slammed up against a barrier. Right in front of Buffy's mother.

"You brought another vampire to our house? Buffy Anne Summers, what am I going to do with you?" Joyce said as she peered around Natalie. "Oh God Buffy, that Spike is around somewhere." Joyce began to slam the door in Natalie's face, who withdrew a bit.

"No, no Mom, she and Spike are good now. That's why she's here! She's Angel's sister, and she wanted you to come with us to dinner at her house." Buffy explained as she invited Natalie in.

" Oh Buffy, this was supposed to be a night with each other." Joyce looked crestfallen.

"It's more of a party, Mrs. Summers." Natalie offered her hand. "My name is Natalie. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Natalie said. Joyce took her hand and introduced herself.

"Well, my arrival will mean that Buffy will have another slayer and two more… experienced fellows, on the hell mouth to assist her. More free time." Natalie smiled to Joyce.

"Oh, I see. Does Buffy agree to this?" Joyce looked to her daughter. Buffy smiled and shrugged. She hadn't met the other slayer yet, so she wouldn't be deciding yet.

"I do apologize to steal your plans from you, but I'm sure my mate and brother and I would enjoy opening our home to you." Natalie continued.

"Your mate?" Joyce questioned.

"Well… Mom, she kind of married that Spike guy." Buffy said.

"So she's evil." Joyce began to inch towards a drawer and withdrew a stake.

"No, not at all Joyce. You would be surprised to what lengths a vampire would go when he is unfulfilled. I'm afraid Spike was just nothing more than a common killer without his intended." Natalie held up her hands, easing back once more.

"Come on Mom, its just pizza and some movies. We'll leave if you feel uncomfortable." Buffy pleaded with her mother. Finally, Joyce gave in. Natalie smiled.

"But only if we drive our own car." Joyce warned. Natalie merely bowed slightly and began to make her way out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Assured that Buffy and her mother would arrive soon, Natalie went back out to the DeSoto. Finding her cigarette still in the window where she had left it, she once more pushed in the lighter in the car and waited for it to pop back out. Lighting up once more, she started the car and began to drive back home. Checking her pocket to see if she still had money, she stopped by the grocery store to pick up junk food. Jellybeans, chocolate bars, bags of chips, microwave popcorn and more soda. She had money to cover most of it, and what she didn't, she just convinced the clerk she had.

Once more in the car, Natalie headed towards home. Carrying her bags inside, she put the bags on the counter before heading into the living room where Spike sat on the couch, smoking a cigarette. Willow and Xander were huddled on the floor, staring at the screen. Angel sat in a chair, Giles opposite him, and they seemed to be discussing something quietly. Natalie moved up, tossing her coat to the back of the couch as she sat near Spike, curling her feet underneath her. She retrieved another cigarette from the pack between them, and used the lighter to light it. Willow coughed a moment, and then moved to the large French doors that led to the courtyard. She opened each of the three sets, and then sat down once more to watch the movie.

Soon, a knock was heard at the door, and Buffy let herself and Joyce in. Natalie tapped her cigarette, then went into the kitchen and brought back the food she had gotten. One more trip and Natalie brought in the 12 pack of pepsi that was in the fridge. By the time Natalie had come back, there were pizza's steaming away on one of the end tables.

Joyce, Natalie noticed, had gravitated towards Giles and Angel. Natalie smiled to herself. Buffy had moved to Willow, and now had her hands wrapped in the girls' hair, braiding it into French braided pigtails. Xander sat between the two, eating pizza and all three were mimicking the dialogue to some Disney movie. Natalie stubbed out her cigarette and excused herself, wandering down the hallway to open Chris and Amanda's door. Poking her head in, she found Chris and Amanda talking quietly.

"We're eating pizza and watching a movie in the living room. Do you want to meet Willow's friends?" Natalie asked. Amanda bound up and caught her friend in a tight hug.

"I brought Highlander and Mortal Kombat." Amanda offered.

"Oooh, Friday night movies." Natalie grinned to her cousin and hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But I let them choose first, as you two were fast asleep."

Natalie ushered the two out into the living room. She introduced each occupant individually, making sure she stayed between her friends.

"This is Buffy, she's the slayer here." Natalie indicated the blonde, who waved as best she could as she used the clips from her own hair to tie back Willow's new braids.

"And this is Buffy's mother, Joyce. She's nice, from what I see." Natalie offered as Joyce looked up at the two newcomers.

"And I thought Buffy was too young to be a slayer? She can't be more than thirteen." Joyce muttered, her head falling back down.

"Alright, this is Xander. Willow talked about him a lot, I'm sure." Natalie grinned at Xander. Both Chris and Amanda rolled their eyes as Xander waggled his hands near his head at them.

"Here's Giles, he's Buffy's Watcher." Natalie introduced. Chris began to protest.

"How come I don't have a watcher?" Chris demanded, swinging on Natalie, then turning on Giles.

"We'll talk about it soon. This here is Angel." Angel stood and bowed to the two. Chris bowed deeply from the waist, formally, while Amanda curtseyed deeply enough for both knees to touch the ground.

"Cousin, it is an honor to finally share your presence." Amanda said to Angel. Angel lifted a brow to his sister, who gave him a look that promised to explain.

"Finally, this is Spike, my mate." Natalie winked to him, as both began to study the blonde vampire.

"New friends, this is Chris Toller, the slayer of New Port Richey, and Amanda McKay, my cousin the daywalker from Scotland." Natalie introduced, and as quickly as she had interrupted them, Chris and Amanda were being integrated into the fun. Buffy looked the two Florida girls over, then shoved Xander aside to make room for them. They were, after all, teenaged girls themselves, and teenaged girls always stuck together. Soon, Natalie was playing with Buffy's hair even as Amanda played with hers. Willow scooted around until they were in a circle.

Chris moved over to sit next to Spike, who eyed him apprehensively.

"They get kind of creepy when they turn into girls, don't they?" Chris looked towards Spike.

"You don't have to say it twice mate. Known that one for a good long time and she's never scared me this badly." Spike couldn't take his eyes off the form of his mate, cringing a bit. Finally, the clock struck ten, and Buffy started a bit. Chris also looked towards the clock.

"Buffy, I think it's time we head on home." Joyce said to Buffy. Buffy looked around, and then smiled.

"If we all take a small patrol tonight, then it'll add up to a big patrol. Let's do this." Buffy smiled, and then patted Willow's hair. She stood, then nodded softly and drew out Mr. Pointy.

"Here's to a new era guys. Here's to making it till college." Buffy nodded and strode out to the foyer and the front door.


	6. To living Till College

Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize. I'm making no profit whatsoever, but having a blast.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group sat stunned for a moment, and then Willow looked around. She put her 'Resolve' face on and stared at Xander for a moment.

"Xander, Chris, Amanda and I will stick together. Why don't you, Spike and Angel go find Buffy, Natalie?" Willow pushed to her feet and drew a folding crossbow and two stakes from her backpack. Tossing it onto the couch, she stood ready. Xander was holding his own stake, a gleam in his eye.

"We weren't really allowed to bring weapons on the plane." Amanda said. Angel stood and crooked his finger before walking down a hallway. Natalie stood, drawing Spike up with her, and they moved to follow. Chris and Amanda followed as well. Angel stood in a doorway, ushering them in. It was larger than the living room, full of weapons. Weapons on walls, weapons in chests, armoires and racks. Weapons were everywhere. Stakes lay on a table. Natalie moved inside, taking stock of what they had.

"It's a freaking arsenal in here, Angel." Natalie grinned to her brother before stoking a hand along a set of short swords. One had a baldric, a sword belt that slid across the back. The other perfectly matched sword would be worn at the waist. Natalie chose these, slipping the belt first around her waist, then the next along her back. Chris accepted a set of stakes, passed them to Natalie who shoved them in the belt. Chris then took up a set of daggers, sliding those in his pockets before a set of stakes followed. A bottle of holy water was distributed to those inside. Spike shrugged and hefted an axe. Amanda merely took a stake. She shrugged, then spirited it away. Angel nodded, then took a broadsword and a stake.

"Good then. Let's be getting." Angel said to the group. He once more led them back out, and they all looked at one another.

"Look watcher, I think it's best if you left it to the A string this time." Spike started. Giles merely nodded and then looked to Joyce. She smiled, relieved, then sat back down. The younger ones… some not so young, began to file towards the front door.

"Mr. Giles, it looks as if they're going to war." Joyce said, watching them leave.

"They are, Mrs. Summers. They are." Giles simply said. Joyce sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once out the front door, the two groups separated. Angel began to lead them, as if he knew exactly where Buffy was. And he proved right, as only a few moments went by before they came upon her, reclining against a headstone. She was waiting, listening with her eyes closed. As soon as they came within sight she was up on her feet, as if they were the targets and not the vampires. She relaxed a little at the sight of them, and smiled a welcoming smile. Buffy patted the headstone.

"Come on and talk with me, Natalie." She invited. Natalie stepped over and took a seat next to her.

"I think given a little time, we could all be very good friends." Natalie grinned to Buffy, who was popping a piece of gum into her mouth. She offered the pack to Natalie, who accepted.

"I think we already are, Nat." Buffy responded.

They chatted about this, they chatted about that. But most of all, Natalie realized that this was what she wanted. Someplace to belong where they, whoever they were, didn't judge her. People who accepted her as a leprechaun, a protector. A girl who had a vampire for a brother and another vampire for a mate didn't exactly get accepted a lot of places. But here she did. And it was good. Even in the midst of the fight she had gotten into. One second they were just talking, and the next Natalie had one sword out, swinging it with perfect fluidity. She had two vampires decapitated before she even realized what she was doing. And by that time the vampires that had swarmed were in true trouble. Buffy had staked a few, as it was getting dusty out. Natalie blinked, trying to see better and then she could. Finally, just as it had begun, it had ended; quickly.

For a moment, Natalie didn't realize why Buffy was staring strangely at her. Spike sidled up next to her and whispered. "Game face." And Natalie calmed herself, thinking about human face again. Buffy sighed in relief, then looked around. She gathered her stake up again, and Natalie slid her sword back into the sheath.

"Let's go home. There weren't any fledglings scheduled to rise tonight, it'll be slow." Buffy was already walking towards the house, and Natalie took Spike's hand as they walked. Life was definitely interesting here.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They met the other group as they were walking back. Xander was complaining about not getting anything to kill, and Chris just smiled. Oh well, his loss. Natalie winked to Chris as they entered the front door.

"Okay Mom, let's go home. Xander, Willow, do you need rides?" Buffy asked. Willow and Xander both agreed, and soon they were all gone.

"Well, that went well." Natalie spoke as they all sat back in the living room.

"I guess so." Chris said. Amanda got up, then returned with a small carryon.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Amanda asked, but without asking she was already at the vcr, putting in a movie.

Natalie, Chris and Amanda sat before the tv, just talking while Highlander played. Laughter rang through the house as Spike and Angel sat in the courtyard, sipping mugs of steaming blood.

"She's changed a lot since I last saw her." Angel commented as he looked through the open French doors.

"Of course she's going to change, Angel. We've not even seen the girl for over two centuries." Spike grumbled. "No one stays the same that long."

"True, that's very true." Angel agreed. "Still, she's grown a lot since then."

"The last time we saw her, it was her first life Peaches. Now she's on what? Life three or four? Seeing your own family die over and over again, even if they come back, it changes a person. And her friends, they're not immortal, not vampires, not leprechauns." Spike trailed off.

"Like you said, it changes a person. I still can't believe she's been with Anden for the last year or so. Anden, my sweet little Anden. I still cant believe she's even still alive!" Angel exclaimed. He didn't even know what it was about Anden, but there was something. Some unexplained little niggle in the back of his mind that made Anden his favorite, second only to his sister.

"Might have to meet this Anden." Spike said offhandedly. Angel grinned to Spike for a moment.

"From what Natalie told me, Anden is ninety six, and still keeps rabbits. She runs ten miles a day still, and she doesn't look a day over sixty. She's been Natalie's solace ever since her father tried to kill her." Angel's voice grew dim at the last bit. Spike's head snapped up.

"He what?" Spike glared in the general direction of Florida. "Changed my mind. Might have to introduce myself to old Dave there." Spike growled.

"Apparently Natalie had a younger brother, spitting image of both me and her, but David DID succeed in killing him about the same time he thought he killed Natalie. It's why she never reintroduced herself to them once her mother started looking for her again."Angel continued. "Natalie's been so alone out there. We're lucky she's even made it this long. And from what I see, she's made good friends now."

"That man's going to find himself in a spot of Karma soon, Peaches." Spike said grimly.

"That he is, Spike my dear, that he is."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, back inside, Amanda and Natalie were debating finding a creek and going out to harvest the little gems that grew on a hell mouth. The little gems were used for storing pre-cast spells, so Natalie had taken to calling them 'Spell Stones'. Amanda had them sorted by colors, and they had agreed to cast a certain spell in each color. Also, a benefit to storing spells was, that when a big battle came, the energy had already been expended previously, so they didn't tire while battling. Another benefit being the fact that anyone could weld the pre-cast spells. Spell Stones came in very handy indeed.

They made plans to find the creek or river tomorrow, as Spell Stones were easiest found during daylight hours. With plans made, the trio began finding their resting places. Dawn would come early, and each needed their rest. However, Natalie wasn't quite tired, and so she meandered out into the courtyard, eying the mugs that both her brother and Spike had. Sniffing, she crept closer before taking the mug from Spike and taking a hesitant sip.

"God, that's good. That's exactly what I've been wanting all day." Natalie gave the mug back to Spike. She had a feeling that it was blood, but didn't ask what it was. Didn't want to know, just wanted to drink and pretend it was… hot cocoa, pretend it was hot cocoa.

"Do you want more?" Angel asked, offering his own mug out to her. She hesitated before taking the mug and drinking from it. It was good, and so she finished it before setting it down on one of the benches.

"I should call Anden tomorrow." Natalie said softly, staring up at the sky.

"Why?" Spike asked as he set his own mug down.

"Because aside from those present, she's the only family I've got really, and she'll worry. " Natalie answered. Shrugging, Spike accepted that answer.

"Alright then pet." He said softly and pulled Natalie back, wrapping his arms around her front. Angel, Spike and Natalie stared up at the stars, thinking.


	7. A friend dies

Disclaimer- I still own plot and basic, unrecognizable characters. Anything you recognize belongs to Joss, the genius he is.

A/N- Have I mentioned I love reviews? Its also the holiday season, the giving season, and I would looooove reviews for my present. Now for your present, another chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Morning found Spike and Natalie sleeping in the bricked courtyard, slumbering in a sunbeam. Amanda was the first to find them, wrapped about one another, as she had taken the phone out to enjoy the warm sun while talking with her parents. She set her mug of hot chocolate down on one of the benches and sat, pulling her knees up to her chest as she informed her parents of just what was happening. Her parents were the complete opposites of Natalie's parents. Although her father and Natalie's mother really were cousins, Roger was as supporting, open and helpful to Amanda as much as Bonnie was close minded to Natalie's heritage. They had often butted heads about it, and the words that came through the phone right now weren't exactly the most polite.

"I know Dad, but we're alright here. This morning we're going out and finding a creek." Amanda grinned into the phone.

"Yer gonna gather some of those stones aren't ya now?" Roger interrupted his voice almost giddy with excitement. At the rattling through the phone, Amanda suspected that her father was shaking one of the jars from the living room. Roger was fascinated with the stones that allowed him to cast the spells. He, due to an unfortunate encounter with a warlock in his youth, was unable to grasp the innate magics of the leprechaun.

"Yep, Da. We're heading out just as soon as I gather Natalie." She affirmed, grinning over to her friend, who was beginning to stir, poking her mate and grumping at him. What an odd change, she thought, as she watched and still managed to listen to her father. Natalie was usually the one who was first awake, and the cheery, chirpy one in the bunch.

"And is my Natalie going to talk to me then?" Roger demanded, only half teasing as he waited for his answer.

"Nat, my dad wants to know if he gets to talk to you today." Amanda stood and walked to Natalie, nudging her foot into Natalie's back. A hand shot out and gripped her ankle as it dug into Natalie's kidney. Natalie merely grunted then lifted a hand for the phone. Amanda looked at the hand on her ankle, then pulled her ankle back. Once more on two feet, she went back to sit on the bench.

"Hello to you, Cousin Roger." Natalie greeted, her voice rough before she coughed and cleared her throat.

"Natalie, that's not you. Natalie giggles far too much for you to be Natalie." Roger protested. "C'mon lass, giggle like you used to!" Roger huffed into the phone.

Natalie obediently let loose a burst of maniacal giggles, the best she could do at the moment, since it was bloody seven in the morning and she had spent the night outside, on hard bricks and cold. "Happy now?" She asked. Roger agreed, and they spoke for a few moments before she hung up. Spike lifted his head and glared at her, before she bonked him, albeit gently.

"You two and your bloody chatter. Go to sleep, both of ya." Spike grumped. Natalie just disentangled herself, moving slowly and carefully at first, each movement a stretch. Natalie regarded Amanda, then shrugged.

"I think we should go and find those stones, no?" Natalie looked down at herself. The clothes were good clothes, and she decided they wouldn't do for mucking about near the mud. "I think we should change though. We'll find something."

"I think we should invite that Willow. She didn't seem to know about the stones, I think we should tell her." Amanda suggested.

"When we get home, I'll call Anden and then we'll go through and sort each of the new stones, then talk to the other about when we should spell them." Natalie agreed, and they went inside, each to their respective rooms.

"By the way, I brought you some of the clothes you kept at my house, and Anden sent you some things." Amanda said before disappearing into her room, reappearing in a moment with a suitcase. Natalie thanked her, then went into her own room. She put the suitcase on the bed and then began to unzip it. Opening it up, she began rifling through the clothes. She shook her head, then grinned, finding a pair of teeny little shorts and a threadbare shirt. Natalie closed the suitcase and tucked it away in the corner. Brushing her hair back into a ponytail, she wandered out, brushing past Spike who merely patted her shoulder.

Amanda stood in the kitchen, refilling her mug of chocolatey goodness. She leaned against the counter as she waited for her toast to pop up. She grinned to her kinswoman as Natalie came in, gesturing to an empty mug waiting near her own.

"There's hot water, if you like, but I also made sure that there is blood in the refrigerator." Amanda turned to take out the toast, spreading butter on both slices before offering one slice to Natalie. Natalie accepted it, her head canting to listen throughout the mansion.

"I'm supposing that Chris was still asleep when you left him?" Natalie asked.

"Well yeah. He's only been gathering the spellstones once with us; you know how he hates being dragged along." Amanda began to nibble her toast as Natalie filled her mug with hot water, adding a teabag.

"Buffy showed me where Willow lived last night. Do you think she would be up at this hour?" Natalie asked as she dunked her teabag a few times before setting it aside to chew on her own toast thoughtfully.

"Well it seems to me that the stones could come in handy." Amanda said offhandedly before brushing her hands off and turning to the sink where she rinsed out the mug.

"That too." Natalie agreed as she finished and cupped her hands around her tea mug for a moment. It was warming up already, but Natalie was still half frozen, at least in her mind, from sleeping outside that night. "I don't know where Angel is, but I imagine he's around." Natalie plucked the teabag out of her mug and flicked it across to the trashcan.

Amanda surveyed Natalie's clothing before surveying her own. "We look like children again. I think we should go shopping later." Amanda's eyes glowed at the prospect of visiting a mall that wasn't geared towards geriatrics.

"Maybe, after I call Anden." Natalie agreed, only half listening while indulging herself in the warmth of the tea, gulping it greedily.

Amanda lifted an eyebrow before lifting two satchels and passing one to Natalie. She waited for Natalie to put her own mug in the sink before they moved out, closing the front door tightly behind them.

They talked of random things as they strolled along, silly little jokes between them. Laughter pealed among the trees of Sunnydale, the girls walking arm in arm as they went to Willow's house. Suddenly, Natalie got quiet as they stopped in front of a house.

"Buffy told me Willow's parents go away for months at a time, sometimes even years." Natalie said quietly, an emotion Amanda had rarely seen flitting through her green orbs.

"Willow's turned into a fine girl without them." Amanda reassured her, tugging her into a hug. Natalie looked down at her younger cousin, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Ah, luv, you always know how to get my heart lifted again." She grinned before walking up the sidewalk, hopping onto the porch to knock loudly. There was no car in the driveway, so Natalie figured it wouldn't hurt to knock. A head appeared at one of the uppermost windows, but Natalie only saw Amanda wave upwards.

"Oh, hey Amanda. What are you doing here?" Willow asked, leaning halfway out her window.

Natalie went out to where Amanda still stood and looked out to Willow. "Come down to see us, we want to show you something." Natalie called.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be right down."

And true to her word, she was. Her hair was in pigtails, and lucky for her, her clothes were just as ratty as Natalie and Amanda's.

"So what are we doing?" Willow asked as she looked at the packs the girls had.

"Well, we're going to harvest little crystals that grow in river beds on hell mouths. You can store pre-cast spells in the stones, and then anyone in the fight can use them." Natalie explained. Amanda nodded. Willow looked unsure for a moment until Natalie grabbed a green one out of her pack. She tossed it towards the tree and the stone shattered. A moment later, vines thick as ones arm grew from the ground to snare the tree.

"Wow." Willow breathed. "I know a river. Let's go." And the search was on.

Three years passed, and Angel had moved on to Los Angeles. Unwilling to be voluntarily parted from her brother once more, Natalie had followed. Spike, although he put up quite the protest, followed only because he was unwilling to be without Natalie. Chris and Amanda flew back and forth between Florida and California every few weeks. Chris had been taken out of school and was being homeschooled, but Amanda still went to the high school down the road. Natalie missed them terribly when they were gone, but they were never gone very long.

Angel had chosen the old Hyperion Hotel. The basement of the hotel was cleaned out and became a weapons room. Of course, there were several weapons closets on the upper floors, but the heaviest array was kept downstairs. Spike and Anden each had an office on the first floor, and Anden had a desk out that each of them would occupy as secretary. They switched off until they could either make a decision or decide to hire someone. Spike and Anden had moved into a series of rooms that they had knocked sections of the walls to add doors to, and even Angel had a proper room now.

On this particular day, Anden was coming to visit, and now the woman was quite old, having just turned one hundred. Natalie had no trouble spotting her as she came into the baggage claim area, but… for some reason, she had a little boy with her. Natalie came over and pulled her Grandmother into a hug before looking to the boy who was trying to get Anden's vice like grip off his wrist.

"Who is he?" Anden asked as she took the bags Anden pointed out and began to lead her to the DeSoto. One of the pieces of luggage was a child seat.

"His name is Fox. His parents were your…some relation to you, I'm sure. I can't take care of him all by myself, which is why I brought him to you." Anden released the child as she climbed into the front seat. Natalie watched in amazement as the boy, not even three, helped Anden into the car and hovered by her.

"You be okay Anden, you be okay yeah" the boy murmured as he patted Anden's knee and looked up to Natalie.

"So you my Nanny." He looked at her through chocolate eyes that just… seemed to know far too much. The way he tried to say Natalie came out Nanny, and she smiled as she buckled in the car seat, then buckled him in.

"Only if you're my Foxie boy." She agreed.

Luckily for the inhabitants of the hotel, Anden didn't leave for a week. In that time, Anden refreshed their memories on diapers and children's shows, and proper punishments were NOT hanging him by his ankles in the weapons room, Spike! Natalie took care of Fox the most, but for some reason the little boy was enamored with his Uncle Angel and Daddy Spike, and followed them around whenever he was able. He was an easy going little toddler, with light brown hair that was cut into a shaggy bowl cut. His eyes were dark brown with a thin ring of midnight blue around the outside where the brown would meet the white, and his mouth was the cutest little bow shape she had ever seen. He was also intelligent, and very…very warped, which made it easy for Spike to actually get attached to the boy.

Natalie smiled down at Fox when she was trying to give him a bath. She sat on the toilet seat as the bathtub filled up. Normally for a different child, she would only fill it up until his shins, but with Fox she filled it up nearly to the top of the tub. Fox was terrified of the water touching his hair, which made it very hard for her to bathe him.

"Where Daddy Spike?" Fox asked, peering all around, especially at the door, shivering in fright. Natalie patted the boys shoulder as she soaped a wash cloth and began to rub it all over the boy's body.

"Don't worry little Fox. Spike won't be coming in to scare you." Natalie reassured the boy. She tossed the toys into the tub. Course, the toys were just a ladle and a measuring cup and a few little kitchen things, she didn't have many toys yet for the boy. Distracted, Fox barely noticed as she poured the water over his head. Laughing to reassure him, she kept the laughter up for a moment until a smile broke out over the hesitant boys face. She murmured softly to him as she rubbed soap into his hair and then repeating the laughter while she rinsed his head.

A few minutes later she chased Fox down the stairs to the kitchen. Their laughter pealed through the hotel, and Angel turned from where he was spreading peanut butter onto a piece of bread. Slapping the peanut butter bread onto a slice of jelly bread, he offered the sandwich to Fox without looking up.

"Here Fox. Eat your lunch." Angel urged. Natalie went to the refrigerator and got a gallon of milk. She went to a cabinet and pulled out a small sports bottle and filled it with milk. She put the milk back and took out some strawberry milk mix and put it into the bottle. Screwing on the top, she shook it before handing it to the young boy. Fox took the bottle and went to the middle of the large kitchen where a plastic children's picnic table was.

"He's gotten very accustomed to us." Natalie said as she leaned against the counter. Angel licked peanut butter from his thumb as he too leaned against the counter.

"I think we've gotten very used to having him around," Angel said. He offered Natalie a sandwich before taking a bite out of his. Natalie nibbled at her own sandwich for a moment.

"So Spike wouldn't tell me why Foxie needed a bath." Natalie let her gaze slide over to her brother who had been down in one of the lower rooms with her new son and her husband. Angel looked vaguely uncomfortable and just shrugged.

"Did he? Maybe you should just let Spike tell you then," Angel hedged as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Should I even bother to ask if that fledgling is still alive down there?" Natalie demanded as she swung to face her brother.

"Fox is used to polishing daggers and bits of armor. We wanted to see what else he knew. So we took him down there to watch while we interrogated the guy, and Fox just sprang on him, slammed a stake down into his chest. Course bein' so little, the guy missed and so's I had to help him 'long a little bit." Spike came into the kitchen, ruffling Fox's hair as he went by. Natalie stared at him, shocked.

"Fuck me. Fox did what?" She demanded as she looked between Spike, who was drinking from a mug she knew to be blood, and Fox who was nearly asleep on his half eaten sandwich. Spike drained the mug and left it on the counter, and then walked back to Fox. He picked the boy up and snuggled him close. Fox rested his cheek on Spike's shoulder and curled his arms around his neck.

"We'll talk about it later." Spike promised as he took Fox out to the living room. Natalie leaned heavily against the counter.

"Will I ever get used to the changes around this house?" Natalie asked Angel, who shrugged.

"Darling, I haven't gotten used to the changes, and I'm the adaptable one." Angel sighed as he popped the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. He grabbed a mug and strolled out as Natalie grabbed a plastic bag and a washcloth. She put Fox's sandwich into the bag and began to wash the table. Tossing the washcloth into the sink, she took the milk and the sandwich to the refrigerator, where she put them away. She turned and wandered towards the living room, picking up toys as she went along. Once in the living room, she put the toys in the big toy box and looked over to one of the couches, where Spike lay with Fox passed out on his chest.

"So… Do you think Fox's family killed all vampires?" Natalie sat on the edge of the couch and looked to her husband.

"Angel had gone game face. Fox still tried to climb up his leg. Patted Peaches leg and said something along the lines of good vampy." Spike waved a hand slightly. "Take him, would ya? I'mma gonna go change and patrol for a while." Spike sat up as soon as Fox was lifted. Natalie cradled the small boy to her chest, one hand under his butt and the other behind his head. Natalie paused for a moment.

"Do you think you'll find more bodies like we did the other day?" Natalie asked. It was odd for them to be out during midday, old habits died hard for her family. But Fox had insisted on having a picnic, and so they had humored the young boy and trooped out into the sunlight, in the big state park outside of LA. However it wasn't as cheery as Fox had imagined. They had let Fox choose the spot, and Fox had indeed. He had led them straight to where a group of people had gathered around a corpse. The corpse had been female, ritualistically slain in the way of Venloch, the minor lord of destruction. The group had scattered upon seeing the trio of perfectly functioning day walkers, but left their kill behind. Fox then led them to three more shallow graves in the small clearing. Something was definitely odd with the boy. However, it seemed that he was proving to be more and more like them with each day. Turning back to the present, Natalie stood to let Spike get up.

"I don't know love. I'll definitely be checking there, though." He assured her as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He was gone a few moments later, and Natalie moved up the flights of stairs to their rooms. She moved into the small bedroom next to Spike and hers and laid Fox down in his miniature bed. She covered him with the quilt and withdrew; leaving the door slightly open to Fox could come downstairs when he was ready. Natalie moved downstairs to her office, opening the laptop on her desk to do some research.

One of her projects after moving into the hotel was to scan or copy all of the information in the various old books to the computer for easier reaching. Without the information in the books, they would never have solved so many problems, and without the books it would be much harder. This made it so the books could be preserved, in more ways than one.

The phone rang, startling Natalie out of her reading. Lifting it to her ear, she absent-mindedly said hello, then waited for them to respond.

"Angel Investigations, We help the helpless. Natalie speaking." Natalie said.

"Natalie McKay, granddaughter of Anden McKay?" the male voice asked. Natalie shook her head and looked at the phone.

"Uh, yeah. How can I help you?" Natalie stood and began to pace. "What's wrong with Anden?" she asked.

"We're very sorry to inform you, but Mrs. McKay is dead." The voice said.

Natalie hung up the phone and stared for a few moments at her computer screen. She felt numb inside, as if nothing existed anymore. A knock on her doorway barely had her blinking, and Angel moved to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder, his other hand waving in front of her face.

"Nat? What's wrong?" Angel sat on the corner of her desk and nudged her chin up towards him. She blinked away the cobwebs, her chin trembling.

"Anden died, Angel." She murmured, trying to fight back the tears.


End file.
